Toph's night
by Hellomoto22
Summary: Well I suck at titles but whatever. Toph has her vision! The gaang is in Ba Sing Se and Toph wants to see the town at night and Sokka agrees to go with her. Rated M for second chapter. First M story !
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first M story!! Yay !! I'm going to do it with the couple I like the most at the moment. Thats right its a Tokka story!! Ok so this is just some random story I'm making up as I write. I tend to do that a lot so be warned. This is from no ones point of view!! Oh and Toph can see. The gaang was walking in a forest and Toph fell in a cave and then into a pond and got her vision back!! So this story takes place a couple days after that. Oh and they've defeated the firelord and Azula joined the good side. Yes this story is messed  
--**

Toph looked around excitedly. The gaang was flying on Appa towards an Ba Sing Se.

" I never knew how pretty it is up here." Toph exclaimed.

Sokka looked over towards her and smiled. She looked so happy watching the scenery flash by. Sokka didn't know why but he seemed to think more of Toph then just some little girl who could kick your ass easily. She still could kick his ass if she wanted but she didn't. Sokka also noticed how beautiful her eyes were. Now that she wasn't blind her eyes were a pale icy blue and no matter where they were they seemed to shine. Katara looked over at her brother. She didn't know why but she'd seen him looking at Toph a lot when he thought no one was watching. While Katara was deep in thought, Aang was watching her. He loved Katara more then anything but she hadn't talked to him about anything to do with his feelings towards her and if she liked him back since he had kissed her back when they tried to defeat the firelord for the first time. Aang sighed and turned his attention forward to make sure they were going in the right direction. Momo seemed not to care when anyone was doing or what they were feeling and was sleeping beside Katara. They finally reached Ba Sing Se and got off Appa. They knew that the king was expecting them so they walked up to the castle and walked in. The king greeted them and then they walked into the dining room for lunch.

" Unfortunatly I have some bad news." The king stated.

" What is it?" Aang asked.

" Well it seems Ba Sing Se has gotten more popular and we don't have a lot of rooms left. They best we could get for you is a two bedroom place. Its really quite small but they have two beds in each room so you'll get your own beds at least." Said the King sadly.

" Oh thats fine. Its not a problem really." Katara said calmly.

" Well I'm glad to hear that. So after you're done lunch then I'll have someone show you your place." The king exclaimed.

The gaang ate their lunch then said their goodbyes to the king. They were shown the place where they would stay then were left alone. They looked around then choose what rooms they got. Aang and Sokka had to share a room same with Katara and Toph. Once they were settled they went and looked around town. Toph was wide eyed when she saw all the shops in the market and what they had to sell. She wandered around gleefully as the others followed her. It was getting late and Aang and Katara wanted to go back.

" Oh come on. I want to see what this town is like at night." Toph pleaded.

" Sorry Toph not tonight. Me,Sokka and Aang are tired and you probably are too. I think it'd be best if we went back." Katara said.

" You guys go then. I'll be fine out here." Toph said.

" Toph I'm not gonna let you be out here by yourself." Katara said.

" Then I'll stay with her." Sokka said.

" Sokka, why can't you take my side." Katara cried.

" Sorry sis but I think Toph deserves it." Sokka said.

" Fine. But don't do anything funny." Katara hissed.

" And what do you mean by funny." Sokka whispered quitely.

" You know what I mean. Don't do something to mature for her." Katara whispered.

" I am shocked and hurt that you would even think such a thing." Sokka said.

Katara just glared at him then grabbed Aang and pulled him in the direction of their place. Sokka sighed. How could Katara think such a thing. He may have wanted to at one point and time but he wouldn't do that to Toph, besides she was younger then he was. But for some strange reason he found himself likeing her more then Yue and Suki combined.

" Thank you so much Sokka." Toph said giving him a huge hug.

" You're welcome Toph. Now where do you want to go?" Sokka asked.

" Anywhere." Toph said.

Sokka smiled. Toph stopped hugging Sokka and grabbed his hand. She started pulling him towards the mountains. Sokka just went along with her. She started to climb the mountain with Sokka following close behind. They reached a large ledge that over looked the town. Toph made a some dirt pile up to form a mound where her and Sokka could sit down and over look the town. Toph let go of Sokka's hand, much to his disappointment, and ran over to the mound. Sokka followed her and sat down beside her. They saw all the town lights and how peaceful it looked at night. They couldn't see if people were still walking around Ba Sing Se at this time. Sokka looked at Toph and saw that her eyes where glowing as they usually did. The reflection of the cities lights on her eyes where mesmerizing. Toph saw him looking at her from out of the corner of her eye. She smiled and turned to him.

" Why are you looking at me?" She asked.

" I...I...I wasn't looking at you, What are you talking about?" Sokka said nervously.

" Riiight. I believe you Snoozles." Toph said sarcastically.

Sokka sighed and looked at the town. He never wanted anything more then to tell Toph that he loved her but he knew that she wouldn't feel the same way.

" Um...Sokka?" Toph said nervously.

" Yeah?" Sokka said looking at her.

" I...I have something I wanna tell you." Toph said.

" Ok. You can tell me anything." Sokka said.

" Um...well...I...I...kinda...like you a lot." Toph said.

Sokka was taken aback by what she had just said. He wanted more then anything for her to say that and she did. Toph saw his shocked and confused expression and her eyes started to fill with tears.

" And I see now that you don't feel the same way." Toph said getting up to leave.

Sokka grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. He lifted her face up so she was looking at him.

" I like you too." He said.

He closed in the space between them. His lips crashed onto hers in a passionate but soft kiss. He heard he gasp in surprise then moan in delight. He broke the kiss and smiled at her. She looked at him for a second, think about something, then jumped on him and engulfed him in another kiss.  
--

**Ok so the M rated stuff will be in the next chapter. Please note that I am a virgin and have no experience in this sorta thing. I read a lot of M rated stories though so I have a pretty good idea in how to write one. Well tell me if you like it!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok well I wanted to do this on Tuesday but I couldn't for reason I will not explain. Anyway I just have to say that I can only be on a computer from Tuesday to Saturday, which kinda sucks. Well i do have my laptop but SOMEONE broke my space bar button off. The space bar still works but I have to press this little tiny circle in the middle and thats hard to do when you're trying to write. Ok let me redo my little Toph got her vision back story. The Gaang was walking in a cave and the cave was full of sand. Since Toph couldn't feel the earth very well ( Check the desert episode she can't 'see' very well ) she tripped over a rock and fell in a pond of special watch that gave her vision back. There so thats better and it makes more sence. Ha oh and the first chapter was graded a C- ...I know right, I should have gotten an F but whatever. Anyway again please note that I am a virgin ( and not ashamed to admit it ) so I have no personal experience. Oh and I missed grade 7 family life and grade 8 ( Grade 7 was cause I was sick but grade 8 was because the teacher hurt herself and they didn't have a sub. I don't know if it would help my writing but whatever ). Oh and I forgot to mention in this that Toph is 17 so that would make Sokka 20. Yeah it took that long to defeat the fire lord. **

**--**

Sokka and Toph spent a few minutes making out. Toph finally released Sokka for air.

" Wow. I have never had a kiss that good before." Sokka exclaimed.

Toph smiled and just stared at the sky. Finally she looked at Sokka.

" Sokka?" Toph said.

" Yeah?" Sokka said.

" Um...well...I wanna...do it." Toph said.

Sokka was surprised but then got a serious face on.

" Are you sure about this?" Sokka asked.

" Yes. I've always wanted my first time to be with the one I loved the most. Thats you Sokka. So lets do it." Toph said.

Sokka didn't know whether he should or not. True he was older then Katara but he said he wasn't gonna do ' anything funny' as she put it. _' Wait, when have I ever done what Katara told me. I'm older then her so I should be able to do whatever the fuck I want.' _Sokka thought to himself. Sokka smiled and put his lips on Toph's. They shared a sweet kiss before Toph pulled back.

" Does this mean yes?" Toph asked.

Sokka nodded his head and Toph smiled with glee. She pressed her lips on Sokka's once again. Toph made a tent of earth over the mound they were on. She left a hole at the top so the moonlight would give them some light. Before she knew it Sokka's tongue was on her lips, begging for entrance. Toph opened her mouth and let Sokka's tongue slip in. Their tongues battled for dominance. Sokka soon was undoing her top. He threw the piece of clothing away from them. He felt a cool breeze on his chest and realized that Toph had undone his shirt. Sokka helped her by taking off the shirt completely. He started to undo her breast band while Toph was running her fingers across his muscular chest. When the breast band was off Sokka stared at her. She had matured quite a lot over the years and now he was seeing the result more clearly. Toph blushed, noticing Sokka staring at her breasts. Toph then made the mound into a bed and layed down. Sokka crawled closer to her then straddled her waist with his legs. He lent down and trailed kisses down her neck, stopping just above her breasts. He stopped and looked at Toph. She nodded, telling him to keep going. Sokka lent over and kissed her left breast softly. This made Toph squeal in delight and Sokka smile. He softly kissed the other one, getting the same reaction. He then started rubbing her nipples. She moaned in delight and told him to keep going. Not wanting the other one to go without some special treatment he reached his other hand and did the same to the other nipple. She moaned again and Sokka smiled. He stopped rubbing in the left one but before Toph could ask why he stopped, she felt his tongue on her erect nipple. She gasped in surprise but then squealed with joy. He continued sucking and licking Toph's left nipple while fondling her other breast. After a while he switched so he was fondling the left breast and sucking and licking the right. Toph continued to moan in delight. Sokka stopped and smiled at Toph. Toph smiled back then started to undo the drawstrings of his pants. Once they were off Toph saw the bulge in his constrictive underwear and smiled. Toph ran her fingers over the budge making Sokka shutter in delight. Toph smirked and continued to rub his member through his underwear. Sokka let out a moan of pleasure. After she was done, took off his underwear. Sokka blushed slightly when he saw her looking at his member. She flipped him so that he was laying on his back. She knelt beside him smirking and took of his member in her hand. She rubbed up and down his shaft , getting a moan or two from Sokka. Toph smirked as she lightly touched the tip.

" Oh Toph." Sokka moaned.

Toph continued to smirk and kept lightly touching the tip of his manhood. Sokka had enough of her playing with him and decided to return the favor.

" Lay down." Sokka told Toph, who obliged.

Once she was laying down he started to take off her pants. Once they were off he stared at her moist underwear and smirked. He took the panties off and looked at her womanhood. He took a finger and rubbed her cilt, causing her to moan. Sokka smiled and inserted a finger into her womanhood. Toph gasped but then her gasp turned into a moan of pleasure. Sokka pumped his fingers in Toph slowly , causing her to get even wetter. Sokka pulled out and then inserted two fingers. He pumped slowly at first but then he pumped faster.

" Oh god Sokka, That feels so good." Toph moaned.

Sokka continued for a while then Toph stopped him.

" Whats wrong?" Sokka asked.

" Nothing. Its just I want you to take my innocence. Please do it now Sokka." Toph said.

Sokka nodded and crawled onto her. His member was hovering over her womanhood.

" You ready?" Sokka asked.

" Yes." Toph replied.

Carefully Sokka entered her. He groaned at how tight she was. He reached her barrier and stopped. He looked at her and she nodded. He gave a hard thrust and broke her barrier. Toph screamed and a few tears formed in her eyes. Sokka stopped and kissed her until the tears were gone.

" Ok. Continue." Toph said.

Sokka smiled and thrust his member into her more. Toph moaned. Sokka pulled his member almost all the way out before thrusting into her again. He continued that slowly.

" Oh, Sokka. Harder, faster." Toph moaned.

Sokka obliged and thrust faster and harder. Toph and Sokka moaned with pleasure. Sokka was reaching his limit and so was Toph. He was about to release so he stopped. Toph looked at him quizzically.

" I'm gonna cum soon." Sokka said.

" So am I." Toph said.

" Yeah but I'm not wearing a condom. What happens if you get pregnant?" Sokka said.

" Then I get pregnant." Toph said.

Sokka smiled and Toph nodded. He thrust himself into her a few more times then they finally came together. They were soaked with sweat and each others juices. Sokka and Toph were panting. After regaining some breath Sokka pulled out of her. Toph smiled and cuddled up to him. They lay there for a while still regaining more breath.

" Come on Sokka. We better put our clothes on and head back before Katara worries to much." Toph said.

Sokka nodded in agreement and they put on their clothes. Toph crumbled the tent and the mound. Sokka grabbed Toph's hand and they walked back to the place they were staying. They stopped just before they got in and made sure they didn't look to sweaty before going inside. It was quite so they decided that Aang and Katara had gone to bed. Sokka kissed Toph goodnight then walked into his room. Toph smiled and walked into her room. She got changed and hoped in bed.

" I'm awake you know." Katara said.

" Ok. Well I'm gonna go to bed now." Toph said.

" Alright but did you have a good time?" Katara said.

" Yeah. It was the best night of my life." Toph said smiling.

" Mine too." Katara said smiling.

Toph didn't know what she meant by that but she didn't think more of it and shut off the lights.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Sokka entered the room and changed his clothes. He jumped into bed and was just about to turn off the lights when Aang spoke up.

" How was your night?" Aang asked.

" It was awesome. How was yours?" Sokka asked.

" Fantastic." Aang said.

Sokka was just about to ask him what was so fantastic about it but Aang stopped him.

" Goodnight Sokka." Aang said shutting off the lights.

Sokka just shrugged and lay down. He fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

Sokka was eating breakfast when Katara came barging in.

" SOKKA." She yelled at him.

" What did I do this time?" Sokka asked.

" YOU GOT TOPH PREGNANT." Katara screamed.

Sokka's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. Just then Toph came in. Sokka got up and walked over to her.

" Is what Katara is yelling about true?" Sokka asked.

" Yep." Toph replied smiling.

Sokka smiled and kissed Toph. Katara gasped then clapped. Sokka and Toph looked at her confused. Katara left and Sokka looked at Toph.

" Whats up with her?" Sokka asked.

" I have no idea. Shes been having weird mood swings lately. Like first she'll be all mad then she'll be sad then happy... You don't think that...her and Aang...and shes..." Toph said.

Sokka and Toph thought about it for a moment.

" Nah." They said together.

**--**

**Well I had thats it. I don't think it was that great but you can be the judge of that. Like I said before, I am a virgin and I only can write M stories because I read a lot of them. Hahahahahaha...i don't know why I'm laughing...it probably the Katara thing. Oh yeah I had to add that in there. I am a huge Kataang shipper. If you want then I'll do a story about what happened between Katara and Aang while Toph and Sokka were out. Thats only if a couple people want that though. So anyway I hope you liked it and please review!!**


End file.
